A New Shadow
by Dominisk
Summary: Nara Shikamaru is at a loss of words from what he just heard. a stranger shows up and offers him a change what will happen? ratted M for future entrys. *discontinued for now*
1. a stranger

AN: ok this is my first major atempt at any sort of fan fic hope you guys like it and are able to give me good reviews to help me with my writing and story.

Disclamer: nope don't own naruto or any of the charicters. However give me 7 years and or a million dolors then maybe I might.

_Thoughts_

Talk 

**Flash backs**

_--_

"_Ok there she is. Now I just need to talk to her and tell her how I feel about her. Can't chicken out now. I can do this."_

"so Ino tell me what's the deal with you and shikamaru?"

"what do you mean sakura?"

"well I mean you and him are always together since choji and Asuma died. Are you like a couple or something?"

Ino dropped the tea cup she was holding letting it shatter on the floor. She then stood up slamming her hands on the table while yelling "no way in hell sakura!! I mean he's my only team mate that I have left. And ya he's always there for me but still there's not a chance in hell that I would have feelings like that for that lazy ass."

"wow Ino you don't have to get so upset about it. I was only asking but if you don't mind why not?"

Ino started getting extremely irritated by this statement. She then sat back down and said "well I am still saving myself fore sasuke."

"Ino your still dreaming of that dumb ass? Come on I thought out of everyone who wished him to come back you would have given up already. Why not settle fore some one who is always there fore you, someone who will always care for you, some one well like shikamaru."

Ino begain shaking her head as she said "come on sakura leave me and shikamaru alone. He dosnt think of me that way and I know I will never be able to think of him that way. So just stop already."

Shikamaru staird at the two sitting in the booth not believing everything he had just heard.

"_hmm I guess I got my answer before I even asked her." _with out saying a single word to the two women he slowly turned around and walked away unnoticed. As he stepped out of the shop he staired at the gray sky

"_great just exactly how I am feeling. I cant beleave this. Well at least things cant get any wor…"_

Shikamarus thoughts where interrupted by a loud crack of thunder. Then as if on cue the rain comes down from the hevens like a water fall.

"_I just had to say it didn't I. hmm just like in all those corny movies you see all the time." _

Shikamaru slowly started walking through the empty streets not knowing where he was going or what he would do next. "_for the first time in my life I have no idea what my next step will be."_

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking shikmaru found himself staring at the gates of Konoha.

"_why did I come hear." "__you should leave!"_

"_hmmm that's not to bad a thought. What do I have left hear anyway? Asuma's dead. Choji died. Ino dosnt give a shit about me. My mother is nothing more then a troublesome hag and my father is allways drunk. What do I have still keeping me in this town?"_

"_your right, theres nothing left in this town. We should leave become something that everyone will recognize and respect."_

"_whait a minute why am I talking to myself like this?" _

"who said you where talking to yourself?"

Shikmaru turned around to see a man who stood 5'11" he wore the pureist of black the only thing visible from under his uniform where his sky blue eyes that seemed to pirce the verry soul of a human.

"who are you and how can you speak to me in my mind?" the man looked at him with his old style of shin shinobi style uniform. He then stepped closer to shikamaru and said "I am the greatest ninja that has ever lived. My name is Hanzo Hattori. I am one of the last three Iga Ninja alive. We carry quite a few special abilitys. All of witch I am willing to share with you."

"why would you be willing to share all your abilitys with me?"

" my clan is dying off. There are only two others beside me and one of them dosnt even realize that they are one. I need some one to pass on our teachings. I am starting to get old. It is time to pass the abilitys on."

"why me then?"

"you're the only one who is smart enough to grasp and understand all of the abilitys that I wish to pass on."

Shikamaru looked back at the gates then turned his head to look back at the town. "why should I trust you?"

"why should you stay?" there was a silence then hanzo spoke in a low tone that was not threating but yet not quite inviting eather, saying "tell me why should you trust those who have lied to you and casted you out? Those who lead you on a string for there own amusment? What difrince is there? Trust a stranger or trust those who you know have not a care in the world for you, even though you have put your life on the line time and time again for them." shikamaru then looked at the ninja standing before him. As he did he noticed that the rain seemed to slow down as a ray of sun broke through the clouds to landed on Hanzo making him apear almost god like. Hanzo then said "with one you know there might be a small chance that something great will happen yet something bad may happen as well. With the other you know only sad times are to come. So tell me shikamaru what do you have to lose?"

Shikamaru looked at the sky as the clouds started shifting again and the light faded from Hanzo and the rain begain to poor again. He then said "dosnt sound good eather way I lose."

Hanzo gave a cold stair that seemed to penitrate shikamaru to the very core of his soul then he simply said "I can offer you freedom. The freedom to accomplish the one mission you failed."

Shikamaru snapped his head down and gave a full look at hanzo saying "this dosnt make since? You say you want to save your clan's abilitys and pass them on. What about the other two who are Iga?"

Hanzo turned away saying "I need help to save them. I maybe the strongest ninja alive but even I am not stupid enough to face off against the thousands who keep them held. All I ask is that you help me bail them out and everything I know is yours."

"the truth comes out now you only want me so you can save them." shikamaru started to turn as he begain walking toward the gates to leave the town.

"so what do you plane on doing?"

Stopping in his tracks shikamaru looked back and said "I am going to place a gamble on this future you talk about and see if hope is all its cracked up to be. I don't see anything in this town holding me back now. So lets go and save your friends and from there we can move on with our lives."

The two shinobie started walking away as they passed through the gates to konoha.

With one last look shikamaru left all that he had known and loved on a simple whim.

"_is this truly the best thing I can do?" _

_--_

_AN: well that's all I have for now. I think ill update as soon as maybe a day or two. But I hope you all R&R to let me know whoat you think. Thanks and hope you all like the story and what is to come. _


	2. changes

_A/N: ya I know I haven't updated in a while. In fact I have been kind of avoiding this to see if I could get any reviews but not so lucky. Lol all well. I hope you guys like my story so far. I know it kind of sucks but maybe this next chapter will be better. (with grammar and spelling as well.) _

_Disclaimer: don't own naruto. _

_-- _

_The sun shown down through the clouds in the sky just like any normal old day. _

"_hmm where is that lazy ass?" yelled a rather obnoxious konoichi. _

_Ino had been searching for her lazy friend all morning. Her first stop had been to his favorite cloud watching spot. However when that proved unless she went to his house where his mother had informed her that he did not come home last night. Taking that thought into account she figured he got caught in last nights storms and found an inn to stay the night at, but now she wasn't so sure of herself. Ino had just finished checking all the inns in Konoha, and yet not one of them had any records of Shikamaru staying there. She was beginning to wonder what he could be doing, and how he could have forgotten there usual breakfast meetings. _

_Losing herself in thought Ino never even noticed that another was calling out her name. that was until a mighty fist meet with her left shoulder. _

"_ouch what the hell?" yelled the loud mouthed girl. _

"_well maybe that would teach you to pay attention when someone calls out your name." said another fire maiden. _

_Looking at who had just hit her Ino realized it was her pink haired friend Sakura. Hesitant at first but with growing courage Ino asked before Sakura could say anything, " Hay Sakura have you seen Shikamaru?" _

_The pink haired women thought for a moment then said "no I haven't why?" _

_Ino lowers her gaze to the ground and says in a tone of worry. "well its just that he missed our breakfast meeting. And he never misses them. Also I talked to his mom and he never came home last night. I am starting to wonder if something happened to him." _

_Sakura began laughing hysterically. "Ino he may be just on a mission you know. I mean after he beat Hidan he has been given a lot of S ranked missions. The more surprising thing about it all is that on his record of missions lead and participated in there is only one that he has failed. To tell you the truth he is actually one of the most requested ninja in all of Konoha. So I wouldn't be surprised if he is out on a mission right now." _

"_maybe but he usually tells me when he is gone on a mission. That way I don't waist my mornings waiting for him." stated ino not quite convinced by her friends answer. _

"_well how about we go and see if he is on a mission?" _

_Ino looked up to see Sakura smiling at her. "oh and how do we do that?" _

_Sakura let out a small giggle while saying "oh you know I only study right under the hokage."_

_Ino grind evilly. _

_--_

_He looked around at the tall trees that surrounded him. Little sun was coming through the thick groups of trees. _

"_impressive. isn't it shikamaru?" _

_The young man looked over to see the blue eyes that seemed to stair right through him. Nodding shikamaru asked "do you ever take off the mask?" _

_Hanzo let out a laugh he then said "if it will help you trust me then I shall." _

_The ninja raised his hands hooking his thumbs under the soft cloth around his neck. Lifting the cloth up and off his head shikamaru noted how young the man looked. On his right eye was a scare vertically across it. Then there on his left eye there was a black crescent moon tattoo along the out side. Shikamaru also took note of the mans well defined chin and long slender nose. If it hadn't been for the tat and scare he would say the man had a perfect face. His hair was short much like kakashi. But instead of pure silver it was a brown with gray highlights. _

"_wow for supposedly being the strongest ninja alive you look awfully young. If I had to say I would put your age at 27." shikamaru said looking at the man_

_Hanzo let out a chuckle he then replied "this face is much like that of your Hokage's in a way." _

_Lifting an eyebrow Shikamaru asked "oh so then how old are you?" _

_Shaking his head hanzo simply replied to the questing saying "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." _

_The two stood in silence for a moment before hanzo broke it saying "well now. We need to do something about your disappearance from Konoha. Then we need to change you look." _

_Shikamaru raised his eyebrow once again then said "well how do you plan to do that?" _

_Hanzo smiled evilly and said "first we change your look." then quickly taking out a kunai hanzo vanished and quickly appeared behind shikamaru while whispering "this wont hurt if you don't move." _

_Becoming stiff as a bored shikamaru froze. While hanzo maid quick work of his hair. _

_Shikamaru looked as large clumps of hair fell to the ground. Shikamaru watched in horror as hair seemed to fall freely. _

_Once done hanzo let out a small sigh of content. Handing a mirror to shikamaru he said "have a look my friend." _

_Shikamaru looked at himself in sure bewilderment. He had no idea he could look like this. His hear was still somewhat long yet not able to put up into a pony tail anymore. He had his bangs coming out and over his eyes now slightly hiding them giving his look that mysterious bad ass kind of feel. Yet they where not continues there was a slight part to them in the middle on his right side his bangs slightly leaned toward the left as the bangs on the left seemed more straight only at the tips was it noticeable that they bent to the right. The top was still someone long but gave off the messy look. In all he had to say that he rather liked the look. For a second the thought even crossed his mind of what would ino think? But quickly he through the notion off. _

"_not bad hanzo but I don't think a simple hair cut will change much of my look." hanzo nodded and said _

"_well for my other part of the plan I have to have your approval because it will hurt." _

_Shikamaru thought for a moment then said "if we are going to do this then lets do it." Honzo nodded _

_Bringing his right hand up to Shikamaru's left eye he placed two fingers on top of the eye just next to his eye brow. Then sliding the fingers along the side of Shikamaru's eye he traced a crescent moon. Much like his own. Continuing until just below the left eye. While he did shikamaru let out a scream of pain. This was by far the worst pain he had ever felt. To shikamaru it felt like the eye itself was boiling as well as fire erupting in the optic nerve. Shikamaru had to close his eye. Then the right eye felt much the same. _

"_Shikamaru the pain will pass in a moment just put up with it for a little while please." _

_It was five minutes of pure pain but then as quickly as the pain came it left. Shikamaru opened his eyes and notice that things seemed different he then asked "what the hell happened to my eyes?" _

_Hanzo smiled and said "I have altered the optic nerve's as well as the lens and retina. Your eyes will look the same on the out side but in all actuality they are much different. Your sight is well above 20/20 now. In fact the why the lens and optic nerve interprets colors has been increased. They see them far more defined. And the ability to trace movement has increased by 400 percent. I guess in short you could say you have the sharingan with out the ability to cast genjutsu through your eyes. But fear not that will all come in good time." _

_Shikamaru looked around noticing the new vibrant world all around him. He smiled when he thought about how this would affect his cloud gazing. However his thoughts where quickly interrupted by the deep voice saying "the only draw back is the ugly tat on your race near your left eye, but that will work to our favor. Anyway this is one of the many jutsu's I will teach you. I call that one Washi Mitsukii. Or the eagle eyes."_

_Shikamaru let his head drop and was about to say something when hanzo stopped him saying "don't worry it's a jutsu that only needed be cast once. Then the eyes are altered for the rest of that persons life." _

_Shikamaru nodded and asked "is that one of the jutsus your clan knows?" _

_Hanzo shook his head and sat down then said "no that jutsu was one I developed after seeing the sharingan. That was after my clan was mostly destroyed. Though its not as good as a sharingan it gets the job done." shikamaru nodded to what he had just learned. _

_The two stayed in silence for a while then shikamaru broke it saying "well what about my disappearance from Konoha?" _

_Hanzo nodded his head then said "the only way we can keep then off our trail is if we make you out to be dead. But to do this flawlessly so that Tsunada wont know the difference we have to find someone who is close to your height." _

"_you mean kill someone, then make them up to look like me?" _

_Hanzo looked at shikamaru with his piercing eyes and replied in a cold tone. "unfortunately. yes I do."_

_Shikamaru shook his head and said "I don't want to do that. No innocent will get hurt just so we can say I am dead." _

_Hanzo shook his head and said "I refuse to hurt innocent people shikamaru. But we might want to use one of our enemies." _

_Shikamaru looked at the man with quizzical eye. _

" _we will be fighting hundreds to save the last of the Iga. We can use one of the men who die in that battle." _

_Shikamaru was about to begin protesting when hanzo cut him off saying "to be a true Shinobi you must be cruel, and cold hearted. Though even I am not that to a T. when it comes to the enemy one must not show weakness. Otherwise you die. So don't protest about those who might fall to use when we save our comrades. And before you say your not a part of this that's not true. The second you stepped out beyond Konoha's gates you became a missing nin." _

_Shikamaru hung his head low knowing that all Hanzo had just said was true. All he could say to this was "well where shall we go to get your first comrade?"_

_Hanzo smiled and said "first we head to the village hidden in the sound. We will take her from orochimaru."_

_Shikamaru's eye got big as hanzo said this he then said "but there base was raided by naruto and sakura when they tried to save sasuke." _

_Hanzo shook his head. "well there are many bases and I hope that orochi and the Uchiha wont be at the one we are going to raid. If they are then we can expect it to be one hell of a time." _

" _Hanzo do you really think you can stop orochimaru and sasuke if they are both there?" _

_Hanzo smiled and stood up then said "stopping them isn't a problem if you don't mind me killing them. However it will be a lot of chakra use. Not to mention the other hundreds of little squirts. that's why I brought you. With your smarts I'm sure it will be easy for us to sneak in. that way we can get her out with out anyone or hopefully with as little as possible fights."_

_Shikamaru smiled and said "getting in isn't going to be the hard part getting out will." _

_Hanzo shook his head. "if you can carry her and keep up with me then getting out wont be hard. I just want to get in with out people noticing us. Cuz then on our way out it wont matter we can blow through anyone. So long as I have enough chakra." _

_Shikamaru then said "so your that strong?" _

_Hanzo smiled and said "let me put it this way. I am strong enough to take on all three legendary Sanin as well as the first three hokage all at the same time and come out with only a scratch." _

_Shikamaru's eyes got big he was about to speak when hanzo stopped him saying "and when you complete your training you shall be far more powerful then me." shikamaru looked in disbelief. _

_Hanzo then motioned and said "well lets get going. If we don't stop for anymore brakes it will only take us a day of hard traveling to get to the location. Maybe I should teach you something first." _

_Shikamaru looked at him with question in his eyes. Hanzo smiled and said "if you can master the jutsu I am about to show you then our travels shall only take us half a day. But our chakra will be extremely low." _

_Shikamaru nodded not sure what to say when all the sudden hanzo seemed to disappear in a blue light that shimmered after he had disappeared. Shikamaru noted how the shimmering seemed as if heat waves where left behind. He then looked over to his left to see hanzo a little more then 300 feet from him. Hanzo then disappeared again in the same way and was standing in front of shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head not sure what to say. Hanzo smiled and said "its called __**tsukegami kasui **__or also known as Slip stream. What it does is create a quick rift in space much like a worm hole. However it can only be used for quick transportation that not even the sharinggan can trace. The longest distance that one can be carried using this ability is 1500 feet." shikamaru stared in amazement as hanzo went over the basis for the ability over and over again. _

"_ok that is all you need to know the rest comes to focusing your chakra. From hear we will travel while you practice the ability. If you learn how to use it while already moving the better it will be for battle." _

_Shikamaru nodded and the two began to move out. _

_--_

_Ino looked at the pink haired girl in frustration. _

"_well ino that's every nin who is on a mission."_

_Ino exploded yelling at her friend saying "we wasted two hours looking through all the ninja on a mission and he's not one of them. What do we do now?" _

_The two girls froze in place when a great voice called in saying "First you can clean up the mess you two maid then you will tell me why you where going through my privet files." _

_Ino turned to see a very mad Hokage. She smiled then said "well we where trying to find out what happened to shikamaru. Last night he never came home and this morning he stood me up. Witch I might add he has never done." _

_Tusnada looked at the two and said "that's not good I just sent Kiba to find shikamaru cuz I need him for a mission." _

_--_

"_come now shikamaru you have been practicing it for the past four hours and yet have only completed it once." Hanzo said while running through the tree tops with the now extremely sweaty shikamaru. _

" _I know I know. But its hard to do while we are running."_

_Landing on a large branch hanzo let out a deep laugh while saying "shikamaru I am not belittling you. I am complementing you. It took me three days to learn that ability. Even then to do it once successfully while moving took me another two months. You are far greater then I had hoped." _

_Shikamaru smiled. _

_--_

_AN: ok well I am going to leave it there for now. Hope nobody gets really mad at me for changing shikamaru up a bit. don't hate. Please. But if you want a better visual of what his hair is like.(cuz I suck at describing it.) then look at my avatar. The hair is a lot like that. _

_Hope you all enjoy till next time. Oh and sorry for the late update. I know I said It would be out the next day but some stuff with work and school came up. Till next time. _

_sory about the underline again. its bing random on me. i really hate it. _


	3. brake out

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto just writing about it because its fun.

AN: well hear is chapter three because I got board in class and brought my laptop with me. Lol have fun with it. Hope that its not to boring.

-

"hay Hanzo how long we been traveling now?"

" well lets see its been about 12 hours since you asked me last and that was right after you succeeded the second time in doing it so we have been traveling for about 19 hours now." Hanzo said with a light tone.

"what we have been traveling that long? Interesting why don't I feel tired yet?"

Hanzo smiled at Shikamaru and said "because you have been so caught up in trying to master that jutsu I just showed you. I am amazed. Its funny how time fly's when you are occupied. Anyway we are almost there at this rate I would say its another hour or so."

Shikamaru looked at Hanzo with a stair of bewilderment "didn't you say that it would take up 24 hours of non stop travel?"

Hanzo nodded " well the little bit of time we saved by you using the ability twice is quite enough."

Shikamaru looked at Hanzo with a smile and yells "then lets push it. Shall we?"

Hanzo was about to react when all the sudden Shikamaru shimmers away and appears 1500 feet in front of him heading toward the sound's hidden base. Hanzo smiles and shimmers as well appearing close to Shikamaru. "so it seems you know how to control it now?"

Shikamaru nods an answers "it took me a while to grasp the concept of how to do it and when to time it. But I got it down. The last couple of hours I have been analyzing how to achieve it. But I think I got it now."

Hanzo smiles then yells "try to keep up then." quickly Hanzo begins shimmering and as soon as he appears ahead of Shikamaru he once again shimmers to disappear.

Shikamaru shakes his head while whispering to himself "show off." then as quickly as Hanzo had Shikamaru shimmers away into the distance.

-

She lay in the grass at what was once her friends favorite spot to watch clouds

"I am truly alone now. My whole team has disappeared. First it was Asuma, killed by Hidan. Shikamaru then got revenge. Choji was then given a mission to lead on his own. His first mission as the leader and be sacrifices himself to save the rest of his team. That was an even harder blow to us then when Asuma left us. Now something has happened to Shikamaru and no one knows what. Why, what happened Shikamaru?"

As Ino slowly spoke to herself these words another ninja appears in the darkness and calls out saying "Ino Lady Tsunada wishes to speak with you. She thinks she might have info about Shikamaru."

Quicker then she had in her entire life Ino jumps to her feet and runs to the Hokage tower with out a second word to the ninja who had informed her.

Busting down the door she yells "what where is he? Tell me right now and ill lead the party to go and get him."

Tsunada and Shizune both looked in disbelief at what Ino is yelling at them. After getting over her shock Tsunada says "first of all don't brake my door down like that again. Secondly I have no idea where he is. But I think I might know what happened to him."

Ino dropped into a chair that was in front of the desk. "what happened to him?"

Tsunada puts her hands to her chin while carefully considering how to put her words into play. Taking a deep breath she finally says "have you ever heard of the legend of the Iga ninja and there leader Hanzo Hattori?"

Ino looks at Tsunada in pure bewilderment saying "no I haven't. beside's what does that have to do with Shikamaru's disappearance?"

Tsunada shakes her head while continuing saying "well ok let me put it this way. In the last week or so there has been reports of an S rank missing Nin, who is suspected to be twice as strong as Hidan, hanging around the gates of Konoha. By the gates we found Shikamaru's chunin vest or I should say a part of it. And some of his hair was found about an four hour trip from Konoha. I have had Kiba start tracking him when we found the piece of the vest. We believe that maybe the missing nin might have taken Shikamaru hostage for reasons still unknown."

Ino's eyes got big as she looked in disbelief at what Tsunada has said. Finally getting her wits about her she says "so basically its kind of like the Sasuke incident?"

Tsunada nods her head as if confirming Ino's statement.

Finally not able to handle anymore Ino bursts out into tears. Saying quietly "no we have to get him back. Please tsunada bring him back."

Tsunada nod's in silent agreement with the girl. Finally tsunada puts a hand on Ino's head and says "I have Kiba leading my two best Anbu squads. He's our best tracker if Kiba cant find him then no one can. So rest assured that we will bring Shikamaru back."

Ino nods her head as she hears the comforting words Tsunada gives her.

--

The moon now fully high in the sky shines down quietly between the trees.

A whisper can be heard saying "its extremely quite tonight. I don't know if I like this. What do you think Shikamaru?"

Another low voice answers in replies "I think we can use the silence to our advantage. I only see two guards at the front door. We can distract one and get them to come out into the forest then jump him. Take his cloths and use that to get close to the second one. From there we can go in. but that gives us limited time till the next watch comes to change guard."

Hanzo smiles and says "very well leave it to me to get them over hear and take care of them."

Bending over Hanzo picks up a small stone on the forest floor. Skillfully he throw the stone against a tree off to his right. They both listen as the guards start to talking to one another.

"hay Mac why don't you go check out what that noise was?" the other shorter sound nin starts laughing saying "why don't you go check it you lazy ass?"

"because I am your superior and I'm telling you to go and check ok so go do it right now."

The shorter nin gives a sigh and begins walking in the direction they heard the noise. Once into the forest Shikamaru watches as Hanzo shimmers and appears right behind the sound nin. Then quickly his hand slams into the back of the nins neck making him pass out quietly. Shikamaru then quickly walks over to see who the clothing would fit. Once there Hanzo looks up at Shikamaru and says "now for the second pair of clothing and a little info."

"oh and how do you plan on getting that?"

A smile on his face Hanzo bends over and puts his hand to the sound nin's throat. Hanzo's hand begins to glow a soft red. Then closing his hand into a fist and rubbing it up the mans throat. He then rubs up till its at the mouth. Then slowly pulling away from the nin's lips as a blue ball of chakra comes pulling out of the mans mouth. From there Hanzo left hand begins to glow a soft red as well. Finally using his index finger and thumb he grabs the blue ball of chakra that is in the air. He then brings it up to his mouth and slowly begins to swallow it. Using his index finger and thumb to guide it down his throat. Finally his hand stops to glow and he smiles at Shikamaru who had watched the whole thing in amazement. Hanzo then stands up and hands behind a tree as he motions for Shikamaru to do as well. Once both are hidden Hanzo yells out saying "hay lazy ass I think you should come over here and have a look at what I found."

The other guard hearing the voice of his friend says "oh come on it cant be that bad what is it?"

Hanzo yells out again "just get your fucking lazy ass over here. If I knew what it was I wouldn't be calling you."

The other ninja finally giving up comes walking in the direction that the voice had come from. Just as he is about to talk again he sees the body of his friend laying in the ground. He is about to yell when from no where a hand collides with the back of his neck knocking him out much like his friend.

Once the man is down and out Hanzo gets both hands to glow a soft red once more. Then using his right he does the same thing to this man that he had done to the last but with his left he slowly pulls out the blue chakra ball that is in his throat right now. Then holding both out in front of him he smashes the two balls together as watches as they burst into tiny bits and scatter all over slowly disappearing. He smiles and says to Shikamaru "well we wont have to worry about the two talking to anyone. There voices are gone now. But we still need to tie them up."

Shikamaru looks at Hanzo and says "that nice but you forgot to get the info about when the guard change is."

Hanzo's face becomes serious. Then he brings his hand to his chin and slightly covers his mouth as he says "I did forget to ask that didn't I?" then slowly nodding to himself Hanzo lets out a small quick breath. Finally he finishes by saying "well we can either wait or we can give ourselves a time limit to get to her and get out. What do you say is the best way to do it?"

Shikamaru shakes his head but finally says "well I guess it would be best to wait that way we can also recharge some of our used chakra."

Hanzo smiles and says "good idea. Lets do that now to change into there cloths, tie them up and wait for the next guard." the two begin there work at removing the cloths of the two knocked out men.

Finally when both are dressed Shikamaru looks at Hanzo and says "why do you get the bigger set of cloths? I mean these barely fit me."

Hanzo looks at Shikamaru and says with a straight tone of voice "because I would look gay in the purple head wraps that he wore."

Shikamaru shakes his head not believing what he just heard. "Hanzo it covers your face all that would be noticeable are your blue eyes."

Nodding Hanzo replied "ya I know. that's why I would look gay. Purple and blue don't go that well together. Now black and blue that's a different story."

Shikamaru lowers his head in defeat and says "you have to be the weirdest ninja I have ever meet. You know that?"

Hanzo smiles and replays saying "ya I get that a lot."

The two now both fully dressed return to the post that the other two had been at. Finally in the exact same positions that the two men had been at a voice calls out saying "yo guys shifts over go rest its out turn."

Surprised by what was being said Shikamaru turns around to see two ninja coming out of the entrance. Just as he was about to say something the other ninja stops him and says "man I hate these three day shifts they suck don't they? Well anyway nothing bad happed so go get your rest." just nodding Shikamaru and Hanzo enter the underground structure. While waking down the stairs Shikamaru hears a small laugh. Turning to the source he says "what's to funny?"

"our luck that's what's funny."

" oh how so?"

" well first we manage to get dressed right before the change of the guard. And get back into position at that. Next we find out that each shift is three days long. Could you imagine if we had been an hour or two later in arriving? We would have been standing there for three whole days before anyone came to change out with us. I just think its funny how well timed that was."

Shikamaru thinks about what Hanzo said for a moment then says "ya I guess your right. Ok sir where to next to save this girl you speak of?" Hanzo motions for Shikamaru to follow him. The two walk in silence for the next 20 minutes when finally Shikamaru brake it saying

"my lord how long is it going to take us to get there? Do you even know where your going?"

Hanzo stops in front of a big blue door and says "well I was just about to say that we are here but your impatience beat me to it." slightly then Hanzo knocks on the door. As he does so they both hear a slight grown come from inside.

Smiling Hanzo says "well sounds like she's still alive. Shall we?"

Shikamaru nods as Hanzo starts trying to open the door. Two minutes later Hanzo is still trying to open the door.

" let me guess its locked."

Hanzo starts to slowly nod to Shikamaru's statement. Then getting on his knees he looks at the key hole.

"so what kind of cool jutsu are you going to use to unlock the door?"

Hanzo looks up at Shikamaru and says "no I don't have any jutsu's that can unlock a door. However I do have a nice little piece of metal wire and a hair pin for just this kind of situation." then reaching into his cloths he rummages around for a moment. Finally after two minutes he stops and sits down. Shikamaru looks at him in surprise and asks "what's wrong?"

Hanzo sits there for a moment then says "I didn't bring my wire and hair pin. They are in the cloths I left in the forest."

Shikamaru slaps his forehead and says "I cant believe you left that kind of stuff in your other cloths, and you call yourself the greatest ninja to have ever lived."

Then as if a light bulb turned on Hanzo raises his hand and then takes his shoe off. Sticking his hand into his shoe he pulls out a small short bendable metal wire and another straight hair pin. He smiles at Shikamaru and says "sorry forgot that I keep them in my boot."

Shikamaru shakes his head and says "I don't know what's worse you leaving them in your change of cloths or you forgetting that they are in your boot."

Ignoring what Shikamaru was saying to him Hanzo turns his attention to the lock on the door. It takes him half a minute before they both hear a small click. As they open the door a soft raspy voice comes to them saying "aren't you fuckers a day early. My beating isn't scheduled for today, or did the fucker change it so that I get beat everyday now?"

Hanzo give a small laugh and says "still the same as always I see. No we are not hear to beat you but to help you get out of this place and out of the hands of Orochimaru."

A soft chuckle comes from the darkness in the room as they hear the voice say "no one can escape that fuckers grasp. Now fucking get the fuck out."

Shaking his head Hanzo says to Shikamaru "stay right here. Ill be back in a moment."

Then walking into the darkness Hanzo disappears. Shikamaru watches intently wondering what would happen then a bright flash comes from the darkness the flash illuminates Hanzo and what appears to be another person hanging on the wall. But the flash wasn't long enough to get good details of the other person. This time Shikamaru watches where he had seen the other figure hoping that another flash would appear and illuminate the person.

Again another flash happens this time Hanzo is on the other side of the figure, but the flash last long enough for Shikamaru to catch a glimpse of fire red hair against the stone gray. Then all fads into the blackness once more. Shikamaru hears a loud thump and a grown. Then the raspy voice says "fucker why did you drop me?"

From there Shikamaru hears soft grumbles in the darkness. He guessed that Hanzo was slightly complaining.

He then watches are Hanzo comes walking from the darkness with a petite figure of a women. Her long red hair falling all around her face covering her features. Hanzo then looks at Shikamaru and says "ok now take her from me." doing as he was told he picked the girl up bridle style. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how light she was. He was also surprised that she didn't put up a fight. From the way she was talking earlier he guessed she was a fireball of a girl probably even more troublesome then Ino ever was.

However all he could hear from the girl now was her labored breathing. Slowly the two walked out of the so called jail cell. While in the hall way they meet no resistance. Hanzo was happy about this.

" so Shikamaru what do you think of her so far?"

" I don't know she's asleep, but from what I heard she's a pain."

Hanzo begins laughing as he says "you have no idea."

The two walked on in silence for the next twenty minutes both occupied by there own thoughts. As they maid the last turn to start walking out toward the entrance way a voice called out to them saying "how nice of you all to join us today."

Stopping in his tracks Hanzo turns to look into the eyes of Kabuto. Hanzo then says "sir Kabuto. We have receved orders from Orochimaru sama to transport the prisoner to another location."

Kabuto laughs and says "come one I know that's a lie because I was the one who was ordered to transport her."

Another voice calls to them from the stairways and says "I am also hear to see how the transport would go."

Shikamaru looks up to see Orochimaru walking down the stairs with Sasuke.

Kabuto then says "now who are you two?" Shikamaru watches Hanzo as he slowly turns around to face the two in front of him. Then in a voice colder and harder then steel Shikamaru listens as Hanzo says "Sir do I have the go head to kill the two traitors?"

Realizing that Hanzo was asking him Shikamaru says "do as you see fit."

Hanzo laughs as he begins to remove the hood covering his face and head . From there he removes the sound shirt to show his rippled chest and eight pack. Along his chest is a tattoo of a black dragon's head and neck it, follows up and over his left shoulder to show the rest of the tattoo on his back of a powerful strong body with mighty wings almost completely covering his body. Quickly making a few hand signs another clone of Hanzo appears. Sasuke laughs as he quickly charges with chidori ready to strike one he then says "shadow clones wont work for you." then stabbing where Hanzo stood Sasuke lets out a laugh. In a shimmer of blue light Hanzo disappears and reappears right behind Sasuke then before he could react he quickly kicks the boy in the back sending him flying into Kabuto.

"cute kid you have there Orochimaru but he's not that good."

Orochimaru looks at the man who is standing before him and says "that's in interesting jutsu. I have never seen it before."

Hanzo then says " shik run."

Both launch forward toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru seeing this as his chance sends both his arms flying at the two. Hanzo quickly shimmers in front of Shikamaru his hands now flowing with blue chakra he grabs the first hand and slices it off as if it was nothing. Then as fast as he did he shimmers once again to the side of Shikamaru and stops the second hand much the same way. From there he turns around and while running backwards he starts more hand signs. Kabuto and Sasuke are running toward him. His clone that they all had forgotten about appears behind them grabbing Kabuto. Hanzo sees this and finishes his hand signs and yells "combust." the clone shatters into leafs the start to cut Kabuto into ribbons. From there they all fly at Sasuke. Who is doing a good job as dogging them thanks to the Sharingan Hanzo smile's then makes one more hand sign. The leafs that flew in front of Sasuke a line and make a wall he is about to run into. As he quickly pulls back the wall blows up blocking Sasuke way with flames hotter then hell.

Shikamaru stairs in amazement as all of this was done in a matter of seconds. During this time Orochimaru managed to get his sword out and ready to strike the two ninja's running at him. Hanzo seeing this coming makes a few more quick hand signs as fire from the wall behind them lunges forward. Quickly reaching to the side Hanzo grabs the flame's flying next to him and they forge into a flaming sword. Orochimaru's eyes get big as he watches this happen. Hanzo now armed with a flame sword parries Orochimaru sword sending it flying into the wall on the other side of the hall from Shikamaru. Now turning around once more he throws his flame sword into the neck of Orochimaru to pin him against the wall he was trusted into.

Shikamaru and Hanzo have now reached the stairs and are one there way out. Stopping Hanzo yells "keep going shika ill catch up." Shikamaru nods and continues to run up the stairs. Hanzo makes a few more hand signs and then slams his hands to both side's of the entranceway. The place begins to rumble as a smile crosses his face.

Shikamaru feels the rumble of the place as he reaches halfway up the stairs. Unfortunately the rumble and shaking is growing heaver at an alarming rate. Another two steps and the ruff begins to fall on Shikamaru and the girl he is trying to save. Not sure what to do Shikamaru tries his new ability he learned and mastered not more then a few hours ago. Quickly as a piece of the ceiling was about to hit him. Shikamaru and the girl shimmer in a blue light and appears at the top of the steps out of the entranceway. He looks back to watch as the place collapses in on itself. As soon as it does the place goes quite Shikamaru cant believe it. Slowly talking to himself Shikamaru says "Hanzo?"

Chuckling comes from behind him. Shikamaru turns around knowing what to expect.

There you have chapter three. My attempt at a cliffs hanger for once. But seeing as chapter four should be up later tonight then I highly dought that it will mean much. Anyway thanks all for reading and hope you like the story. I also want to give a shout out to Paule for being the first to review this story and thanks for the encouragement.

Oh and I also hope you guys enjoy the long chapter. I think maybe four will be another long one as well.


	4. waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Hmm I wonder if I have to do this for every chapter? I should I might get someone mad if I don't.

On with the story.

Chapter 4.

Shikamaru turns around to face the chuckling from behind him. He looks intently at the other standing before him. Shikamaru finally says "get out of the way or you too will die."

The man who now stand before Shikamaru says "oh ya you and what army are going to stop us?"

About another 40 ninja jump down from the trees to back up the one who is standing before Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slowly backs away from the large group of sound ninja. Not sure what to do. Its possible he could out run them. I mean he learned how to use the slipstream while holding another. But would that be fast enough to get away from them? Would he have enough chakra to get far enough from them? These where all thoughts running through Shikamaru's head. As he finally decided to run the earth once again started shaking. He looked back at the now collapsed fortress as something big and black broke free from the ground. The thing lifted its self high into the air with what seemed to be powerful wings. Once the thing stopped it let out a powerful roar that seemed to shake the very trees around them. It was then that Shikamaru saw the creature fully in the moon light. It looked exactly like the tattoo that Hanzo had on his body. Only much larger now.

The mighty beast came flying down at an alarming rate. With a great crash the dragon landed on its legs in between Shikamaru and the sound ninja. From there after landing the dragon let its fiery breath out on the ninja who stood before it. All being consumed in a matter of seconds.

Shikamaru watched this all while thinking to himself. "he truly is one of the most powerful ninja I have ever seen."

Once done with its attack the dragon lifted its head to the heavens and let out a fears roar.

Then it turned its head to look at Shikamaru.

A man jumped from the back of the dragon. Whispering the words "dissipate." the dragon seemed to become two dimensional as it shrunk and folded back on to the mans body.

The man stood before Shikamaru and said "miss me long?"

Shaking his head Shikamaru said "I almost liked it better when you where gone."

Hanzo let out a deep laugh at this then said "lets get out of hear before Orochimaru and his little group down below wake up."

Shikamaru looked at Hanzo then said "wait you mean you didn't kill them?"

Hanzo shook his head and said "no to kill them would take a lot more then that. And I'm already feeling weak. I have been using my chakra to pump adrenalin through both of use to keep us awake this whole time. We need to find a place to rest and sleep. But we have to get away from here first."

Shikamaru nods and then starts to run toward where they came from. As he hit's the forest line he shimmers into the top of the trees. Hanzo stairs in disbelief at what he just witnessed.

Shikamaru sensing that something was wrong stops on a large branch and looks back at Hanzo. Yelling Shikamaru says "hay what's wrong lets get going."

Hanzo shimmers from his spot and next to Shikamaru and says "ok lets go."

The two begin running as they shimmer every few branches.

After two hours of running like this the two stop at a small lake that is fed by a water fall. behind the water fall Shikamaru notices a small dry cave. Quietly Shikamaru takes the girl into the cave and puts her down he then steps out and sees Hanzo looking into the water.

Speaking quietly Shikamaru says "it should be sun rise in a about another hour or so."

Hanzo nods and smiles while saying "you know you really surprised me."

Shikamaru gives Hanzo a questioning look. In response to this Hanzo says "in all my years of trying I have never been able to achieve slip stream with another in my hands. But somehow you where able to do it. I knew you would be an amazing student if I could get you to not be lazy but I never thought you would be this amazing. And so far as long as we have been traveling together you haven't showed an ounce of your usual lazy self."

Shikamaru nodded and said "that's probably because I have been treating it all as if it was a mission. I may be lazy but when I have to get to business I get the job done well. Its something in me that has been slowly changing since I lost My best friends, Choji and Asuma."

"they must have meant a lot to you if they where able to affect you so much."

Shikamaru gets a sad look in his eyes and says "those two meant the world to me. Asuma was the dad I never had and Choji was always there to cover my back through the thick and thin. If I could I would do what ever it takes to get them back."

Hanzo nodded and said "I had friends like that once. Before I became a legend. I had a wife who I loved more then the world. I had a friend who was at my back no matter what the odds where. Me, him and my wife took on the world with out fear. As long as we had each other nothing mattered. Then it happened. The war with Koga. The only other clan that could match our power. My wife was pregnant with twins. I never got to see them. My friend died saving me. I came against a man named Kotaro Fuma. He was the leader of the Koga during our war. We fought hard but I was not quite a mach for him yet. He was about to give me the final blow when my friend put his body between me and Fuma. He took the hit for me then using his last bit of chakra he took Kotaro down with him in a suicide mission so that I may live. My world was shattered my best friend died right before my eyes."

Shikamaru looked at Hanzo and asked "what about your wife. You said that you never got to see the twines. What happened?"

Hanzo smiled at him. " she went to live with a friend while she was pregnant and I was off at war. She died giving birth to the two of them. Her last words to her friend was to separate the kids and find them good homes so that they would never know the hardships of war. Unfortunately it didn't work out quite like that."

Shikamaru contemplated weather or not he should push for more but just as he decided he shouldn't Hanzo spoke again saying "I found out later that the twins one was a boy the other was a beautiful girl. The girl was given to a supposed happy couple while the boy was taken in by the friends younger brother. But that's when things went wrong. The girl's life became a living hell later. The family she was given, well the husband was very abusive to his wife and the little girl. It was said that she learned about her ninja abilities when she killed him protecting herself. And my son well the younger brother trained him to be a wandering ninja. The life my wife didn't want for them was exactly what they got. Its taken me years of searching but I finally found out where they both where. One happens to be laying down in the cave over there while the other is rotting away in a prison cell."

Shikamaru sat down next to Hanzo and asked "so what happened with the war?"

Hanzo smiled and said "the Iga where destroyed by the koga when I left. My team was a great source of encouragement. We never lost any battle but when my friend was reported dead and I was reported MIA the others lost hope and where quickly destroyed."

Hanzo looked at Shikamaru seeing the next question before it came he continued to talk saying "that's how my legend began. I left to find my wife when I heard about her passing away I got angry and trained for two years pushing myself beyond human limits. From there I waged war myself. It took me a year but I was able to finish every last koga alive. My revenge was complete but I still felt empty on the inside. that's when I got news about my children and ever since then I have been searching them out. When I found out where they where I quickly found someone to help me. That just happened to be you, and in exchange for helping me I am going to teach you everything I know. From there I will give you title of (black Kage) over seer of Iga. With that I ask that you help my children revive the Iga clan."

"what about you Hanzo?"

" when I finish teaching you all I know then the time for me to pass on and be with my loved ones will be at hand. Shikamaru I have lived through the hardships of war and this life. Just a few more years and I will finally be able to see there faces again."

Shikamaru shakes his head and says "you know you surprise me Hanzo."

"oh what do you mean."

Shikamaru pauses for affect then begins slowly saying "first you get me to follow you by saying you just want to pass on your abilities and that I am the only one who can learn them all. Then you tell me that I need to help you find the last two Iga ninja's and rescue them. After we rescue the first one I find out she's your daughter and the other one is your son. From there you tell me that you want me to take over and resurrect a clan that is not my own. Now tell me why should I do this?"

Hanzo nods his head and speaks slowly but firmly saying "that's just it. In truth there really is not much for you in this. Its an old mans hopes and dreams that he is asking you to take on for him because he's getting to old to do it himself. The only think I can truly say to you is this. Why not?"

Shikamaru bursts out laughing at what he has just heard.

" you got me there. I left my home for an unsure future not knowing where it would take me. I guess I need a purpose with this power I am going to gain. It would only make science. Fine I agree to what you ask of me but I want to know is there anything more that you are hiding from me?"

Hanzo gives a soft and warming laugh and says "ya my son I hear is a total jerk and my daughter is a fireball that most people try to avoid. I'm also hiding there names from you."

Shikamaru shakes his head and says "ok so what's the name of your kids?"

Hanzo looks at him and says "you can ask them when the time comes. Because that is something I am going to take to my grave with me."

They stair at each other for a moment before both of the men brake out into laughter.

After there fit is over Shikamaru starts wiping away tears while saying "you know I never once thought that I would be able to give a genuine laugh and smile again after Choji died."

Hanzo smiles and says "you would be surprised what the world has to offer you. Even through bad times there is always something there that can help. It just depends on how hard you want to look for it. To put it simply when one door closes another door will open. You just have to find it."

The two sit a moment together neither saying a word, yet the silence is comfortable. Finally Hanzo says "Shikamaru look over you shoulder to the water fall."

Shikamaru looks over his shoulder to see how the top of the water fall seems to be blazing with a glorious fire. His breath is simply taken away by how the colors of orange and blue battle over the top of the water fall. the sun slowly climbing.

The two watch as Shikamaru whispers to himself saying "and a new dawn on my life begins."

He then listens as he hears Hanzo's deep voice say "you know its said that its darkest right before dawn. I agree with this saying. Its even applicable to our lives. Our darkest times we go through will always be right before that of our happiest times when the sun lifts the heavy burdens we carry. Let us begin this new joyous life."

Shikamaru smiles as he turns around to look at the older man. The two reach out and clasp each others wrists in a show of brotherly bonding.

Smiling Hanzo says "ill get some food you go rest with the girl in the cave. Its clear that your low on chakra."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow while asking "oh and what makes you say that?"

Hanzo let go of Shikamaru's hand and watched the man fall to the floor under buckled knees then he said "cuz your knees where starting to buckle from being tired and warn out. that's what."

Shikamaru nods as he struggles to get back up on his feet. Hanzo feeling sorry bends over and gives Shikamaru a hand. The two make there way to the cave that the girl is sleeping in. Hanzo leans Shikamaru against a wall and says "ill be back with something to eat soon enough. Hold tight. Oh and don't let anything happen to my baby girl." he smiles and walks away from the cave.

Shikamaru slowly lowers himself against the wall next to the sleeping girl. Her face still covered by her bright red hair.

Looking at the still body next to him he reaches over and puts his hand on the top of her head. Hearing her moan a bit he smiles and quietly says "you know your not so bad when your not talking."

Looking at her once more Shikamaru notices how tiny and skinny she is. Her hands seeming to be almost nothing but bones. He then noticed how pail her skin was the veins seemed to be almost popping out clear as day. He noticed that her legs where almost as skinny as her arms where. He then thought to himself "those dam assholes treating a girl like this. Its cruel. I'm sure that not even Konoha's prisoners are treated this badly."

He then brushed her hair from her face. He noticed how cracked her lips where with dried blood trickled down her chin. Her cheeks looked as if they where going to collapse in on themselves. She looked so fragile like this, a single touch the wrong way he was sure she would brake. Though she looked so bad he couldn't help himself from thinking she was rather cute. "some meat on your bones and you could be drop dead beautiful. However as he looked at her a feeling of dread and familiarity kept coming over him. He couldn't help but wonder where he had seen her before, that is if he had ever seen her before. No it couldn't be he was sure that if he had meet her before he would remember.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into his eyes. Shikamaru couldn't keep himself from looking into her dark brown eyes they where mystifying. "how much she must have gone through yet there is a clear fire still in her eyes. They may have broken her body but its clear they didn't brake her spirit. She must be incredibly be strong. Wait a moment hear why am I thinking about her like this?" he thought to himself.

She couldn't look away from him narrowing her eyes she quickly spoke in her raspy voice "so you're the fucker who save me?"

Not saying anything Shikamaru nodded his head.

She then closed her eyes again while saying "you look familiar." she was off again sleeping hard.

Chuckling to himself he lifted her head from the hard rocks and put her in his lap and said "get here soon Hanzo I'm hungry." slowly he drifts off to sleep to join the girl in the dream world.

"you know Ino sitting around doing nothing wont help any. You need to get up and do something." says A stroked and angry voice.

"listen Sakura you don't understand what I am going through. Just leave me alone." replied the depressed Ino.

"oh listen hear its only been a day or so since he was reported missing. Kiba and his team sent in a message hawk saying that there trail is still hot though it seems to jump a bit from place to place. They think they will find him anytime soon. So don't worry ok, beside's its not like you loved him or anything. You your self said he was nothing more then a teammate."

Ino shot up rather quickly and started yelling "well maybe that's what I thought at the time but things are different with out him. When ever I had problems or needed someone to talk to he was always there for me. When I needed help he was the one who helped me first. I need him like ,like flowers need sun. ok so shut the hell up Sakura. Ill admit it I love him. I just hate myself for taking this long to realize it."

Sakura stairs at her friend as she brakes down into more tears. Finally managing to say "Ino I'm sorry that I sounded like that. You know I had forgotten how much it hurt me when Sasuke and Naruto left. Kakashi was like never around and I loved Sasuke. I can say I kind of understand what your going though."

Ino looked up to the pink haired girl before saying in-between sobs. "no yours was different. They just left. They weren't taken from you. Asuma died right in front of Shikamaru. I remember his last words like it happened yesterday. I was on the retrieval and support team for Choji in the mission that he died. We got there as he took his last breaths and closed his eyes for the final time. We came close and depended on one another more and more we where all we had left of our team. Almost inseparable now even he is taken from me. No Sakura your situation had hope because there was a chance for them to come back to you. I don't have that hope."

Sakura remained quite to this comment. It was true she had a small flame of hope that kept her going and hear Ino was trying to still deal with the lose of Asuma and Choji when the only one who could understand her was taken away from her. Not to mention she had finally realized how much he truly meant to her. What could she say to help her friend. No there was nothing she could say.

The only thing she could do was sit on the bed next to her friend and hold her while she cried her heart out.

-

A small sigh was what woke him from his slumber.

Slowly Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked around. He asked to himself "where am I?"

A deep voice came answering back "well personally I would say home but that would be a lie."

Shikamaru looked toward the entrance to see Hanzo staring down at him. Shaking his head Shikamaru said "oh ya now I remember, so how long have I been asleep?"

Hanzo smiled and replied "if you had asked that one first I would have told you 4 years. But truthfully I don't know. If you fell asleep right after I left then you have been asleep for the last oh 6 hours."

Hanzo turned his head to the side and asked "you know I said I would make you the leader of the New Iga and all but that doesn't mean get it on with my daughter while I am gone."

Shikamaru gave a puzzled stair to Hanzo before he felt something shift in his lap. Looking down he noticed the girl had somehow fully moved from the hard floor and had positioned herself on Shikamaru. her head and most of her body held tightly against his chest. While the rest of her was sprawled out in his lap.

Looking at Hanzo Shikamaru sighed while saying "its not what you think. Her head was on the hard rock so I put her head in my lap and fell asleep. I guess we both moved around to get comfy and wound up like this."

Hanzo laughed and said "well its not like I have a say wither or not you two do anything together. I gave up that along time ago."

Shikamaru nodded and asked "so did you get anything to eat?"

Hanzo nodded and while saying "ya I did I have some edible berries and shrubs. Then I also managed to kill a deer but we have to wait for the rain to stop before we can cook it."

Shikamaru laid his head back and asked "how long has it been raining out there?"

Hanzo looked toward the entrance of the cave and quietly said "since about the same time I left."

Shikamaru closed his eyes with a soft whisper saying "how troublesome."

Hanzo barely caught this and replied "no not really the rain is a good thing it will wash away the sent and our tracks. This means no one will be able to follow us anymore. We are Scot free for a while anyway."

Shikamaru nodded to this. Just as he was about asleep again he was woken by Hanzo's voice saying "hay help me feed her."

Shikamaru shakes the sleepiness off and says "come again?"

Hanzo rolls his eyes then says "I said help me feed the girl. She needs to get something in her before she starves to death."

Shikamaru nods as he looks down at the girl.

"ok how are we going to do this?"

Hanzo looks at Shikamaru and says "you're the smart one. You tell me."

Shikamaru slips her thumb along her jaw line and says "she's to weak to be able to chew on her own anymore. I guess we will have to help her work back up to that again. Give me some of the berries"

Hanzo hands some blue berries to Shikamaru. Taking the girl he leans her head back and gently opens her mouth a bit. From there Shikamaru takes the berry's in his right hand. He then lifts his right hand so that his thumb is pointing down toward her mouth and begins to crush the berry's. he lets the juice trickle down his thumb and lets it drip into her mouth. Her eyes slowly open as she tastes the exotic flavor. She then sees that Shikamaru is feeding her.

When the juice stops to trickle she tries to say something but Shikamaru stops her saying "it needs to be done this way if your going to make a full recovery. So calm down."

Then he takes the smashed berry's in his hand and brings a little bit of it out. He puts the smashed berry against her lips and tells her "ok try and chew this a bit then swallow." doing as he says she takes the berry and chews it with great difficulty. She then manages to swallow.

For the next hour Shikamaru repeats this process of feeding her the small and different assortments of berry's."

Hanzo watches with a smile on his face as Shikamaru feeds the poor distraught girl.

Oh no the rain came poor Ino. all well anyway thanks all for reading tell me what you think and if I should change anything or if you have any questions.

Thanks laters.


End file.
